Ronald Potter (character)/Relationships
Family Friends Best Friends Ammon Kendels Ammon Kendels became Ronald’s best friend during Ronald’s first year at the Jedi Temple. Ammon, along with Annabeth, Bill Reggan, Eegan Reich, Tegan Courtney, and RW-12, first met Ronald when they arrived on separate buses at the Temple’s docking bay. The two almost immediately bonded over the first few weeks of school (for Ronald; Ammon had been training for years). Ronald cemented his friendship with Ammon by rescuing him twice on Kashyyyk. After sharing several classes and having dormitories in a beeline from each other, the two grew even closer, and eventually gained another best friend in Annabeth Skywalker. As Ammon was highly intellectual, he was often called upon to help solve problems, from worksheet problems to a rising darkness. Ammon stuck with Ronald in many situations, something Ronald also did his part in. When Ammon was lost on Kashyyyk in 200 BBY, Ronald was the most determined to find him, and he eventually did accomplish this, much to Ammon’s chagrin. Ammon also joined Ronald when he went on a mission to destroy Darth Vadermort, returning the favor. When they were pitted in a duel in 199 BBY, Ronald also made sure Ammon had equal chances (though he was also trying to be the better man than Severus and Vernon, whom he feared he was becoming just like). Ammon also accompanied Ronald down to the Underground Chamber the same year to rescue their friend Annabeth. Ronald and Ammon had a major falling out in 199 BBY when they both suspected one had betrayed the other. These series of misunderstandings were seemingly cemented when Ronald hurled a chili pepper at Ammon, beginning a vicious food fight. However, Ronald soon realized how badly he had misjudged the situation and apologized. Ammon immediately forgave him and apologized in turn, though Ronald admitted their temporary enmity was mostly his fault. Shortly afterwards, the two worked well together when Annabeth was kidnapped and they went to rescue her. Ammon accompanied Ronald down to the Underground Chamber, also going up against Darth Vadermort in the process. The hardships Ammon and Ronald faced together served to reinforce their bond, and they remained friends for life. Ronald’s fierce loyalty and sense of humor often helped Ammon relax and have fun even in the darkest times. Overall, the two were like brothers, something Ronald firmly believed was true. Annabeth Skywalker Simply put, Annabeth Skywalker was the love of Ronald’s life. At age eleven Ronald saw Annabeth for the first time at the Jedi Temple’s docking bay. However they did not formally meet until the school dance nearly halfway through the year, at which point it became blatantly clear that Ronald was developing a crush on Annabeth. Though the feeling moderated over time, until 198 BBY Annabeth was too shy and nervous around him to admit the same. She became further embarrassed after Ronald saved her from the Underground Chamber in their second year, when she had been possessed by a fragment of Darth Vadermort’s soul. As for Ronald, Ammon Kendels helped him by advising him to be more like himself around Annabeth. Ronald took this advice, and Annabeth came to see him as he truly was: strong-willed, funny, stubborn, and compassionate. The two were best friends for most of their adolescence, with building romantic tension that culminated in a kiss after the Battle of the Jedi Temple. This furthered when Annabeth and Ronald fought Darth Vadermort and again fought in the Battle of the Jedi Temple together. From that time onwards, the trio were best friends, in spite of Ronald and Annabeth’s many different theories and philosophies. Ronald first began showing signs of romantic interest in Annabeth after the school dance in their first year. In their second year, Ronald and Annabeth had their first real fight, when Ronald briefly made friends with Severus Umbridge and Vernon Dudley. The two stopped speaking to each other for a time, but made up after Darth Vadermort’s rebirth. In their third year, after Darth Vadermort’s return from the dead, Ronald and Annabeth grew even closer and their romantic feelings for one another began to grow and become more obvious. Annabeth and Ronald did just about everything together, and Bill once saw them sharing the same milkshake. Sometimes, they would stare at each other for hours. Annabeth’s frustration over Ronald’s failure to realize and act on his feelings continued into their later years. Ronald was visibly affected when Annabeth kissed him on the cheek when they reunited at the Jedi Temple in 198 BBY. By the time the pair continued as Padawans in 196 BBY, Ronald and Annabeth were closer than ever. Bill Reggan In addition to Ammon and Annabeth, Bill Reggan was one of Ronald’s dearest friends, although he was not as close to him as he was to the formers. Ronald made promotion posters for Bill during his run for President. Unlike most of the Padawans, Bill also believed Ronald about his innocence of Squeaker’s kidnapping. Like Eegan Reich, Ronald resented Bill slightly during his second year out of jealousy over their hatred for Severus Umbridge and Vernon Dudley, and they began to fall apart for a time but eventually made up and became friends again. Despite being jealous of Ronald’s apparent abilities and victories “just given to him for free,” Bill never seemed to carry any ill will towards Ronald. During the visit downtown, Ronald was obviously disappointed when Bill was assigned with a different group than the former’s own. And during the skirmish in the Underground Chambers, he was very reluctant to not follow Ronald and Ammon down the chute, though Eegan insisted there was nothing they could do. Bill eventually fought for Ronald alone in the Battle of the Jedi Temple. Eegan Reich In addition to Ammon and Annabeth, Eegan Reich was one of Ronald Potter’s dearest friends, although Ronald was not as close to Eegan as he was to the formers. Eegan was one of the only people for which Ronald informed of his imminent confrontation with Darth Vadermort, and he helped Ronald calm his nerves hours before the battle. Eegan and Ronald had one falling out after Eegan believed Ronald had kidnapped Squeaker, and every time Ronald asked Eegan and Bill if they could hang out, Eegan always lied that they were doing something else. However, Eegan eventually realized that Ronald was telling the truth about the theft; he and Ronald became friends again. In turn, Ronald resented Eegan slightly during his second year out of jealousy over his hatred for Severus Umbridge and Vernon Dudley, and they began to fall apart for a time but eventually made up. Eegan also had several video games that Ronald enjoyed playing with him. During the skirmish in the Underground Chambers, he was very reluctant to not follow Ronald and Ammon down the chute, insisting there was nothing they could do. Bill and Eegan eventually fought for Ronald alone in the Battle of the Jedi Temple. Enemies Darth Vadermort Darth Vadermort, who sought to destroy Ronald since the boy was eleven, was Ronald’s most dangerous enemy. The two of them had journeyed together into realms of power hitherto unknown and untested. Darth Vadermort wrapped their destinies together more securely than ever two Jedi were joined in history - both kin and mortal enemy. The two had their destines locked together ever since Vadermort sensed a boy would be able to kill him, two years before it actually happened. To circumvent the threat of the Sith, Ronald went to the Sith fortress to stop him for good. Vadermort attempted to turn him to the dark side, knowing he would make a powerful ally, but Ronald refused and attacked him, resulting in a duel to the death that Ronald won. Although he did not see him again directly for a year, he remained wary of his possible return, especially after it was discussed quite openly by Yoda and Mrs. Hilton. There are many features that both Darth Vadermort and Ronald share: both were only children living with their parents, who were poor. In addition, both boys were unusually Force-sensitive. Both Vadermort and Ronald were friendless as children (though as a preteen, Ronald made several friends at the Jedi Temple). Both boys had followers: Vadermort gathered a small group of “friends” through fear, intimidation, as well as tenuous promises and then later a whole group calling themselves stormtroopers. Similarly, many students gravitated to Ronald out of loyalty and a shared cause, but also out of curiosity. The two Force-users also had no other Force-sensitives in their family. As well, both boys were unaware they were Force-sensitive until about the age of eleven. Both Ronald and Vadermort were of great interest to Yoda. In addition, both achieved greatness in their dueling class, however, each for different reasons. Both are also rule breakers by nature. However, there are also many features that set Ronald and Darth Vadermort apart: Vadermort never had friends, only followers who feared him or hoped to gain some reward or advantage. Ronald made many friends: his classmates, the Kendels family, as well as many teachers: especially Yoda, Mr. Maulpres, and Mrs. Hilton. They supported Ronald because they share a common belief. While both were Force-sensitive, Ronald used the light side, while Vadermort used the dark. Most importantly, Ronald cared about the people around him, even pitying Vernon Dudley when he revealed why he was hostile towards him for the last three years. Ronald had the ability to love and be compassionate, making him more vulnerable to suffering pain, but also capable of experiencing deep friendship and loyalty that helped guide him to greatness. For Darth Vadermort, love, fidelity, or compassion are unwelcome concepts. Vadermort would demand loyalty and respect from his stormtroopers, but had little in return. Vadermort had a tendency to dispose of stormtroopers who either failed him, angered him, or were no longer of use to him. Severus Umbridge Severus Umbridge became Ronald Potter’s archrival almost from the moment they met at the Jedi Temple’s docking bay. Along with Vernon, Severus bullied and insulted Padawans, Ronald in particular. Severus was bitterly jealous of Ronald’s seemingly effortless heroism, and Vernon shared his jealousy about Ronald’s allowance to “skip ahead.” Despite his strong hatred towards the two bullies, Ronald had restraint towards their taunts. Severus continued giving Ronald grief throughout the entire year, and he once humiliated him when he stood up to Vernon’s bullying of fellow student Silva. In Ronald’s second year, Severus, along with Vernon Dudley and occasionally Pansy Lestrange, posted extremely demeaning comments on Facebook, ultimately causing Yoda to shut it down, thinking the behavior a disgrace. Ronald was forced to work on a project with them in the same year, and he was shocked when Vernon, Pansy, Severus, and Greer all agreed he should lead the project. He did not know they were using him. In this trying time, Ronald became friends with the trio and even joined their posse briefly. However, they ditched him after he basically allowed Ammon Kendels to defeat him, despite Vernon’s backup plan. In his third year, Severus joined Ronald on the double date he took part in, and was surprisingly nice to him - Severus had truly returned from the dark side. Vernon, however, was infuriated by Severus’ change of heart, and this prompted him to work with Draco Goyle. Together, they pranked him throughout the entire year. Severus also gave Ronald a warm goodbye before leaving with Lily Vane, his new girlfriend. Vernon Dudley Along with Severus Umbridge, Vernon Dudley became Ronald Potter’s archrival almost from the moment they met at the Jedi Temple’s docking bay. Vernon was mean and insecure, though he also considered himself superior to most people. Along with Severus, he bullied and insulted Padawans, Ronald in particular. Both of them were jealous about Ronald’s allowance to “skip ahead.” Despite his strong hatred towards the two bullies, Ronald had restraint towards their taunts and only resorted to violence if Vernon insulted someone he cared about. Vernon attempted to frighten Ronald in the events prior to the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament, and he and Severus humiliated him when he stood up to Vernon’s bullying of fellow student Silva. In Ronald’s second year, Vernon, along with Severus Umbridge and Pansy Lestrange, posted extremely demeaning comments on Facebook, ultimately causing Yoda to shut it down. Ronald was forced to work on a project with them in the same year, and he was shocked when Vernon, Pansy, Severus, and Greer all agreed he should lead the project. He did not know they were using him. In this trying time, Ronald became friends with the trio and even joined their posse briefly. However, they ditched him after he basically allowed Ammon Kendels to defeat him, despite Vernon’s backup plan. Although Severus had truly returned from the dark side in his third year, Vernon was infuriated by Severus’ change of heart, and this prompted him to work with Draco Goyle. Together, they pranked Ronald throughout the entire year, by stealing his backpack, cloning the class pet Squeaker, greasing the door handle in his dormitory, filling the ice cream carton while he was serving it, amid other disparaging pranks. In the Labyrinth of Doom, Draco revealed he had been involved, and Vernon also revealed that he was afraid of failure, while also trying to deal with his parents’ divorce, and being virtually friendless; this led to him bullying other students and he apologized for it. During the Battle of the Jedi Temple, Vernon saved Ronald’s life from Darth Vadermort himself. The two of them seemed to depart on neutral terms. Teachers Yoda Ronald had a strong relationship with Master Yoda, his “Using the Force 101” teacher. Yoda was a mentor to Ronald, akin to a grandfather figure. Yoda ensured Ronald would be invited to the Jedi Temple due to his potential, even making an exception to his age. When Ronald arrived at the Jedi Temple, Yoda immediately assigned him to the Bear Clan, something only twenty other Younglings had accomplished. When he saw Ronald had accidentally cut apart a couch, he merely provided encouragement, instead of showing anger or frustration. However, Yoda’s concern for Ronald did not blind him to his occasional misdemeanors around the school. Though he often let Ronald off for breaking school rules, he only did so only under life-threatening circumstances, but did not hesitate to give him detention for being out of bounds. Though theirs was a typical student-teacher relationship for most of Ronald’s first year at the Jedi Temple, after Ronald ultimately destroyed the evil Darth Vadermort, the unbelievable victory he had accomplished, and the sheer level of danger he faced seemed to warm him to him. In Ronald’s second year, Yoda dispatched Squeaker to rescue him from the evil Darth Vadermort, though he did not take credit for the rescue. Yoda considered him a talented and likable Jedi and expressed pride at having Ronald in his clan. Ronald in turn felt great affection for him. When Darth Vadermort secretly infiltrated the Jedi Temple shortly prior to the Battle of the Jedi Temple, Yoda was ready to fight. Though Yoda tried to convince Ronald to flee out of concern for his safety, Yoda immediately joined Ronald in retaking the Temple and preparing for battle. He later dueled Darth Tenebrous briefly and head on in the final battle. When the battle ended with Darth Vadermort’s death at Ronald’s hands, Yoda was among the first to embrace him. Ray Maulpres During his first two years in school, Ronald’s relationship with Mr. Maulpres was nothing short of deepest mutual loathing. When Ronald first saw Mr. Maulpres during orientation, he got the initial feeling that Maulpres disliked him; only after his first lesson with the latter did Ronald realize the resentment dug much deeper. Ronald soon learned that Maulpres saw Ronald as a self-centered boy who enjoyed the attention paid to him, and was “so arrogant that criticism simply bounced off him.” In his first year, Ronald began walking around outside, lonelier than ever. As he prepared to enter the underlevels, he noticed the hooded Darth Vadermort lurking nearby. Vadermort immediately turned to face Ronald, and prepared to kill him when Mr. Maulpres intervened, igniting his lightsaber and charging at the Sith, scaring him away. Realizing how dangerous it would be to let Ronald stay in the underlevels, Mr. Maulpres guided him away. On the way, Ronald asked why he had saved him, and Mr. Maulpres simply replied that being annoying and deserving to die were not the same thing. Maulpres was also just as cold and strict in attitude as ever. When they arrived, Mr. Maulpres instructed Ronald to remain in his dormitory, and to not tell anyone what had happened to him. However, Ronald defied both orders by telling Annabeth and Ammon in a nearby room. Although this event humbled Ronald somewhat towards Mr. Maulpres, they still retained a very strained and bitter relationship during Ronald’s remaining time as a Youngling. Their second year was just as difficult. While Ronald and Mr. Maulpres hated each other, Ronald failed to learn much from Maulpres when being taught by him directly, due to their mutual dislike being a huge hindrance in terms of efforts and efficiency, as Mr. Maulpres constantly marked Ronald low on his flight training, and Ronald paid little to no efforts on Jedi History when Maulpres was a substitute. After their second year, Ronald was terrified to become Mr. Maulpres’ Padawan for the whole of his third year. Although the following training sessions started out embittering and difficult, Ronald eventually warmed up to him, and Maulpres was slightly nicer to him. During the Battle of the Jedi Temple, Mr. Maulpres fought valiantly and even herded students to defend them from advancing enemy soldiers. Afterwards, it was revealed that Mr. Maulpres had become his master because he had requested it, because he yearned to help Ronald reach his full potential. Ronald was touched by this. Before he left as a Padawan Learner, Ronald was given a model of an ARC-170 starfighter from Mr. Maulpres. By 187 B.B.Y., Ronald considered Mr. Maulpres to be one of the bravest men he had ever known. Ironically, the two shared many similarities that neither of them were aware of. Both were Force-sensitives birthed by Muggles who they grew up with. Both used to be farmers. Both Mr. Maulpres and Ronald’s time in the Youngling classes involved Yoda, and they were both assigned to the Bear Clan because of their immense skill. Both grew up wearing secondhand clothes. In addition, the two grew up virtually friendless until attending the Jedi Temple, due to their non-social and naive personalities as children. Upon entering the Jedi Temple, Mr. Maulpres and Ronald were bullied mercilessly; in Maulpres’ case, by the Gang of Friendship (which included Sasma and Kitnum, among others), and Ronald by Maulpres himself, Vernon Dudley, among others. Furthermore, both had at least one near-death experience during their years as a Youngling: Mr. Maulpres was nearly killed in an abortive prank by the Gang, while Ronald repeatedly had Darth Vadermort attempting to kill him. However, both Ronald and Maulpres had at least one silver gleaming: both were extremely powerful individuals that Yoda fancied, and both had saved the lives of other Jedi (Maulpres saved Ronald himself, and Ronald saved Annabeth Skywalker). Hilton Ronald first met Mrs. Hilton during their first class. From the start, Ronald was neutral about whether or not he liked Mrs. Hilton. However, it did please him that she usually had a good attitude and she had a habit of nurturing and promoting students who would allow them both to benefit educationally; on the other hand, she seemed to take into account genuine merit as much status within the community. Ronald tended to like Mrs. Hilton a lot more after she let him off for wandering around the halls at night “for the good of the galaxy” and helped him defeat Darth Vadermort. Ultimately, Mrs. Hilton’s actions allowed Ronald to get to Darth Vadermort, where Ronald took him down single-handedly via the Force. So in a very roundabout way, Mrs. Hilton assisted in Vadermort’s defeat. This led to Ronald being grateful toward her and paying more attention in the classes she taught for a time. During the battle of the Jedi Temple, Mrs. Hilton fought valiantly merely in Ronald’s name. Others Greer From the start, Ronald was unsure how he felt about Greer; though he was clearly not someone with even the slightest inclination toward joining the Sith, he seemed wholly more superficial and self-serving than the likes of people in the Jedi Order and most of Ronald’s other peers. Greer was very quiet person and relatively weak in battle, quite Ronald’s opposite. In his second year, Ronald described Greer, amid others, as “... none of his real friends." More About Ronald Potter Ronald Potter was a male Human Jedi Knight born and raised on the desert planet of Tatooine as a farmer. Rejected from Pilot Academy, his entire life changed when he learned that he was strong in the Force and received an invitation to attend the Jedi Temple on Coruscant as a Youngling. While at school, Ronald became best friends with Ammon Kendels and Annabeth Skywalker. He became even better known in his early years for taking down Darth Vadermort and saving Annabeth from Darth Vadermort's ghost and his apprentice, Darth Tenebrous, though the second event led to the return of Darth Vadermort. During the Battle of the Jedi Temple he personally witnessed the death of Mary, and many Jedi Masters had fallen in battle as well. Ronald simultaneously confronted Darth Vadermort and defeated him once and for all. After the war, Ronald continued training as a Padawan Learner and became a successful Jedi Knight. It is likely he married Annabeth when the two were adults though this is never confirmed. Ronald is also the main protagonist of the titular series. Category:Relationships Category:Ronald Potter